When You Say You Love Me
by Frozen Midnight
Summary: Shuichi tells Yuki he loves him once again, but this time, it gets Yuki thinking. [Oneshot] [Songfic]


**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Gravitation. It is the intellectual property of Miss Maki Murakami… I'm just borrowing its characters for a while. I also do not own the song "When You Say You Love Me" that belongs to Josh Groban. I highly suggest listening to it… it's a wonderful song and that man has such a wonderful voice. - Enjoy the fic!

"**When You Say You Love Me"**

Yuki Eiri sat in his study, typing away on his laptop. It'd taken him weeks to finish planning out the plotline for his latest novel and he had finally gotten it perfect enough to start putting his ideas into words. He figured he should get as much of the story written now, while Shuichi was away on tour, otherwise it might take him months to get enough peace and quiet to write the whole novel.

Like the sound of silence calling,  
I hear your voice and suddenly  
I'm falling, lost in a dream.

Ten hours later a distant rumbling disturbed Yuki's diligent typing. The rumbling grew steadily louder until it finally ended in a deafening explosion that could only be one Shuichi Shindou blowing Yuki's apartment door off it's hinges again. After the explosion there was silence for a moment and then it came, "YUKI!! TADAIMA!!"

Suddenly all the tension and anxiety left the author. He hadn't even known it was there until that moment, somehow, hearing the brat's voice relieved him of all his troubles. He let a small smile show as he went back to work, knowing Shuichi wouldn't let him work much longer.

_  
Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,  
You say those words, and my heart stops beating.  
I wonder what it means._

Sure enough, Yuki had been right. Not ten minutes after entering the apartment, Shuichi had barged into the study and clamped his arms around the author. Two minutes after that event, the two men found themselves in Yuki's bedroom with Yuki making absolutely sure Shuichi wouldn't be able to move the next day. Now the two were lying together, basking in the afterglow with Shuichi contentedly pressed against Yuki's side, his head on the author's chest. Yuki, for his part, had an arm around the singer's shoulders.

Shuichi nuzzled Yuki's chest then looked up into the author's eyes and whispered, "I love you, Yuki." Yuki felt his heart stop, it always did at those words, spoken so sincerely. A strange sense of joy overwhelmed him and he couldn't understand why three simple words could make him so happy.

_  
What could it be that comes over me?  
At times I can't move.  
At times I can hardly breathe._

Fifteen minutes after Shuichi had gone to sleep, Yuki was still frozen by those words. They elicited so many strange feelings in him, feelings he'd never felt before, not even with Yuki Kitazawa. Those three words made his breath catch and his heart clench. Why did this boy have so much power over him? He couldn't understand it. No, that wasn't true, he could understand, he knew he could, but he was so afraid. Afraid of losing something he never wanted to lose. _  
_

_  
When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive_

_  
_

Hundreds of women had said those words to him over the years, "I love you" had become a meaningless combination of words. At least Yuki had thought they were meaningless, until Shuichi had said them and then they had seemed to hold much more power, much more emotion. Once the singer said that phrase to him, no matter how many times, everyone else around them seemed to fade away. All the women he'd slept with, all the people that fawned over him, everyone until it was just the two of them. In those moments, brief as they were, Yuki honestly wished he could stay in that world forever.

_  
You're the one I've always thought of.  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.  
You're where I belong._

He knew Shuichi's friends saw him as a burden to the singer, a weight that constantly dragged him down and crushed him with its weight. Yuki had thought it himself, more than once. He knew if he put his mind to it he could disappear out of Shuichi's life completely, but he couldn't do it. He hadn't realized till that moment that he was terrified when Shuichi wasn't around.

The singer made him feel safe and gave him hope that maybe Kitazawa hadn't killed his heart, that maybe he could be happy again. How could he run away from that hope? Besides, no matter where he went or how often he moved, he knew that if he left Shuichi wasn't there it would never feel like home.

_  
And when you're with me if I close my eyes,  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time.  
Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth ,  
And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words._

_  
_

Staring up at his bedroom ceiling with Shuichi's soft and steady breathing in the background, the memory of that snowy night returned. That was one night that he'd never be able to forget. That moment, in New York, when he had wanted it all to end, Shuichi had saved him. The thought had occurred to him then that as long as that beautiful, bouncy, and highly annoying brat was with him, he could do anything… even go on living.

_  
When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive_

_  
_

After that incident he hadn't cared about anyone else, not even Tohma. No one else had been able to understand how Yuki had really felt, know one else had understood why he'd gone back to New York but somehow, Shuichi had understood, and as long as Shuichi understood him he could ignore the rest of the world. They didn't matter, they never had.

_  
And this journey that we're on.  
How far we've come and I celebrate every moment.  
And when you say you love me,  
That's all you have to say.  
I'll always feel this way._

_  
_

He and Shuichi had been through so much together. They'd survived the diabolical schemes of Aizawa Tachi and Seguchi Tohma, they'd tamed the media, and they'd even won against Yuki's father. They'd dealt with gun-toting Americans, giant panda robots, Rage, and Ryuichi Sakuma. There was crying and laughing, leaving and returning, despair and hope, and millions of other emotions and obstacles they had had to overcome. No matter how much they had to endure, Yuki knew he'd do it all again if he lead him back to this moment. He'd face a million trials to keep this boy beside him.

_  
When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
In that moment, I know why I'm alive_

_  
_

Shuichi was Yuki's reason to keep going, to keep living. The author didn't know when it had started but he found himself waking up every morning just to see Shuichi's smile, just to hold him. He was still cold and aloof to the singer, he had never told him how he felt or how lucky he felt to know him.

_  
When you say you love me.  
When you say you love me.  
Do you know how I love you?_

Yuki gently shook Shuichi in an attempt to wake him up. It didn't take long for violet eyes to open and look up at him, "Yuki? What's wrong?" he asked groggily.

Yuki looked down and smiled at him, a real but gentle smile. He pulled the singer closer to him and leaned over slightly to whisper in his ear, "I just wanted you to know, I love you too."

Shuichi could do nothing to stop the tears of happiness that fell from his eyes; he could only cling to Yuki. All he could seem to get out of his mouth was "Thank you."

Yuki only held him tighter, "No Shuichi, I should be the one thanking you. You give me everything I could ever dream of, when you say you love me."

_**Owari**_

Wow, it's been a while since I've written a songfic… or any fanfic for that matter. Sorry for my absence. I hope you like this. I was listening to my iPod the other day and this song got me thinking about Yuki and Shu. I just HAD to write a songfic for it. I hope you enjoyed it.

_Frozen Midnight_


End file.
